


sounded like a dream, tasted like home

by crownedSerpent09



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously this is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedSerpent09/pseuds/crownedSerpent09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been the two of them, the official, and Aaron and Kevin as the witnesses. </p>
<p>Neil and Andrew get married. They are still them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sounded like a dream, tasted like home

The first thing Neil and Andrew did after they got married was drive to the grocery store. They were out of eggs, and Neil needed to buy blueberries for Renee to make a cobbler.

The atmosphere in the car had been quieter than usual, though it wasn’t tense. Both had been realizing the seriousness of the bonds that now held them together. Neil was surprised at how loaded his thoughts were, considering how blank his mind had been in the courthouse. The only thing that betrayed any emotion at the event had been the tremble in his hand when he went to sign the papers.

It had been the two of them, the official, and Aaron and Kevin as the witnesses. They’d been unable to decide between Andrew’s brother and their best friend, so they’d trusted both. It helped that both were discreet enough that it wouldn’t be made into a big issue. Andrew had been impassive as well, but Neil had felt the energy thrumming under his skin when Andrew had wrapped a hand around his bicep after they entered the room.

The rush of air as the automatic doors opened seemed louder than usual when Neil walked up to the grocery store entrance. Andrew pushed the cart behind him, his presence steady and familiar at Neil’s back.

When Neil finally opened his mouth to speak, it was to ask if they needed more butter. Andrew nodded and reached into Neil’s space to grab the gallon of lemonade Neil was standing in front of. Their conversations were normal, interactions unhindered by the new weight of their relationship. They bickered over the type of bread to buy, the sourdough Andrew preferred but Neil loathed against the plain wheat bread Andrew likened to eating grass. Andrew put too many bottles of liquid yogurt in the cart as always, and Neil felt guilty enough while passing through the produce section to take a few stalks of broccoli that neither of them would eat.

They paid, and the groceries were unloaded in the car in record time. Andrew slid into the driver’s seat and started the car as Neil walked the shopping cart back to the front of the store. He found Andrew staring at him intently when he got back. He stared back, unsure of what to say.

“You look great today,” he told Andrew.

Andrew cracked an uncharacteristic smile. “Thanks, husband.”


End file.
